Crescent
by LA218
Summary: Two countries have begun a territorial dispute for the country Dasdona. Both countries intercepted letters of alliance for war headed Dasdona. Now, the Mahogany headed Estellites and the Bronze headed Stravites are fighting to the death.
1. Chapter 1

Two countries, Estella to the South and Stravos to the North, have begun a territorial dispute for the country Dasdona. Both countries intercepted letters of alliance for war headed to the country of Dasdona. Now, the Mahogany headed Estellites with their highly trained medicine men, and the bronze headed Stravites with their strong warriors, both of whom were once were once great allies in the past, are now pitted against each other. Their war has lasted almost five years, but now, the winds are changing……

CHAPTER 1

-Estella-

"Bella, no."

"But father!"

"Bella I said no. It is much too dangerous for a woman, much less a princess of Estella to be gallivanting about with a sword on a battle field meant for men!"

"But!"

"And what with that Stravian Prince military leader, Edward the Horrible, I certainly would not be able to live with myself if you ever came face to face with him!"

"That's not fair! You know that I am the best at the sword! I've even bested the teacher!"

"Yes, but that is practice! Not real combat…"

"You know as well as I do that he was also a military leader!"

"And not one of the best we have had, which is why he was laid off to become your instructor."

"I always knew there was a reason why he hated me… But that's not the point, the point is…"

"The point is," King Charles, my father, said in his 'this is the last word in this particular conversation' voice, "that you shall never see war, nor will you ever get a glimpse at a battle field, understood?"

My father looked at me, as if daring me to contradict him.

"Understood." I said, keeping my chin up to save some dignity. His hand, ruff from countless battles, found my head and patted it endearingly.

"You know how I hate leaving you here." He said softly, his eyes crinkling at the ends from his soft smile, "but how do you think I would fair if I knew you were out on one of those ghastly battle fields risking your neck just to be by my side, hmm? I know it's been hard, but wars don't last forever, and I dammed well can't wait for this one to be over."

"King Charles! Your troops are ready to leave to the North Quarter!"

I felt my eyes sting, knowing I had only a few seconds before Charles, or Charlie as I liked to call him, noticed I was about to cry. I tilted my head higher.

"Good God, Bells, why is your nose so high in the air?" Charlie's laughs filled the room as he went to retrieve his war coat. "Don't worry Bells, I'll come back, I always do." He finished off by grabbing me in his arms.

"I love you Bells." I felt the tears begin to sting and ache as they brimmed my eyes.

"I love you to Father." I whispered.

As he let go I turned away and looked toward the setting sun out the window, hearing him give the guards orders to watch my door as he left to meet his troops.

I ghosted to my bed and flopped down face first.

It was so unfair!!!

How could my father have any idea how absolutely…. _agonizing_ it was to see him leave, not knowing if he would ever come back? After my mother, Renee, died from giving birth to me, my father had always been so protective; I was rarely ever let out of the palace walls. I was surprised he even let me begin fencing lessons considering how clumsy I had come to be.

But luckily, I picked up on it as if it were my second nature. I had bested much more than just my instructor- which I should have mentioned in my appeal to join the war- but also higher ranking soldiers who were on break to see their families, officers, and I even won the occasional three on one battles. So why can't I join that blasted war?

I would love to come face to face with that Edward the Horrible from the barbaric Stravos country. He, as I have heard, was ruthless and completely cold hearted. The ones who were unfortunate enough to see him in battle second hand said that all of his fights came out with him being the victor. I had been told that he kills his opponents slowly, making gashes along their body then finally moving in for the death blow; straight through the heart. Hell, he was even known to kill women and children! The thought of my father coming face to face with _that_ sent violent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, my door slammed open with such force that I jumped and fell off the bed.

"BELLA! BELLA!!"

Alice, my friend since infancy, was never known for her quiet entrances. But then again, neither was I. hers were just ten times louder.

"What is it Alice?!"

"I heard that your father just went off to the North Quarter."

"Did you now?" I really didn't want a reminder.

"Did you know it was to fight with another regiment?"

"That's normally what it is Alice."

"Did you know that regiment is headed by Edward the Horrible?"

"WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked as my eyes bugged with shock. Alice stepped back from me, her small pixie body moving quickly across the floor.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"NO!" I picked myself up and ran to the door, but Alice, quick as she was, headed me off.

"Bella, what are you planning to do?" I huffed impatiently at her.

"I'm going to stop him! That's what I'm gonna do!!"

"No you are NOT." She said in the same stern voice that Charlie used.

"I'm the princess! I can do whatever I like!"

"I couldn't care less if you were the Queen of planet Earth! Your father gave me orders to keep you here and keep you safe. So that's that!" she said while pulling me to the corner farthest from the door.

"But Alice!!! I have to fight!!! I have to go out there and help him!"

"I know."

I stared at her. My mind working hard to figure out what she could possibly mean. My father obviously chose not to tell me that he was going off to fight with Edward the Horrible because he knew I would have this type of reaction in me. But then, my best friend of seventeen years also knew that I would blow up like this.

"Alice…" I began slowly, "Why did you tell me this?" The once stern look on her face slowly gave way to one of fear.

"Bella, I didn't even know my parents, Charlie found me while he was taking you out on of his evening rides."

"I know that Alice but…"

"What I'm trying to say is, Charlie is almost as much as a father to me as he is to you, and," large tears began rolling down her eyes, "and I would feel just as lost as you if he died so… I understand that something needs to be done."

I grabbed my best friend in a tight hug, my mind made up.

"I'm going to need your help Alice." I whispered.

"I know. And I'll give it to you. As long as you promise me…_promise_ me you'll stay safe. Because if you got hurt…" She didn't finish. "I'm only letting you go because I know what you are capable of."

"Don't worry Alice. The sooner I find father and show him how serious I am about him not fighting Edward the Horrible, the sooner we'll both be back home."

We held each other closer, not really wanting to let go. We were sisters, she and I. Maybe not by blood, but in every way that mattered. She knew she couldn't bear it if something happened to me, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to her, and this war was the one thing that threatened that.

Now, it was time for me to fight back.

Now, it was time for me to protect the ones I loved.

**Will Princess Bella be able to save her father from a gruesome battle with Edward the Horrible? Find out in the chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-Stravos-

"Prince Edward, we are ready to move the troops to the upper North Quarter. If we move now, we'll be able to head off the Estellian King."

"Thank you Mike, I'll be ready in a moment."

I gathered my war gear and headed out of my tent. The fog of the night was piling on thick in the humid air, but you could still barely make out the over turned dirt from our last battle.

In all honesty, as much as everyone was dreading to go to the next battle front to meet the king, I was ready. The sooner we chopped off the head of our enemy, the sooner we would be done with this.

All the fighting, the blood, the death, and seeing my comrades of war fall to the ground from the hands of our Estellian enemies, was becoming too much for me. I was over it.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed from across the field, followed by Jasper, "Why do ya look so down? We're about to win a war!"

"Emmett," Jasper said cautiously, "This is not something to joke about. You especially since you have Rosalie waiting for you back at home."

"Ah, yes my dear brother, but that is exactly why I am excited. You see, the sooner we win this battle, the sooner I get to see Rosalie, and Mom and Dad." He stroked his chin slowly, "I wonder how she is enjoying palace life?"

"Alright, you two, lets focus; we need to come up with a strategy." I said firmly, "I've been studying King Charles' war patterns over the past few months and he seems to be a very straight forward man, so he'll more than likely take a direct path to the battle ground." Jasper was listening intently while Emmett's eyes wonder a bit around the fields.

"So what we could do," Began Jasper, "is make our way past the meeting point and head him off in the mountain pass."

"That's a great idea!" Emmett spoke up, "I've been through those passes in the North Quarter before, the side that we would be entering on has a lot of space, but the side that they would be entering on is a narrow passage way. It can barely fit four horses." Emmett's smile looked radiant and victorious about the fight to come. To be honest, without Emmett and his constant smiles, the war would have seriously taken a toll on me. And without Jasper to keep an eye on Emmett, I would have gone mad.

If I did not have Jasper as one of our best military officers, and Emmett as on of our hardest fighters, I have no clue has to how I would have made it this far.

But with their great abilities, why was I the only one to be named 'Edward the Horrible'?

Brief flash backs, horrid and gruesome, flooded my mind.

Oh yeah, that's why.

"Edward?" Jasper said, pulling me from my trance, "It's time."

"Alright! Let's go!!!"

Emmett's loud voice alerted all the troops and made them roll their eyes as they waited for me to lead them to the North Mountain Quarter.

I mounted my horse and looked behind me; a small smile touched my face when I saw Jasper and Emmett riding up to my flanks. With them by my side, I didn't need an army to feel safe, because an army would never stay with me as long as they would. I knew that if my back was against the wall they would be there, and I dared anyone, Estellian or not to harm them.

We moved forward quickly, knowing the fog would cover our trail.

**Is Bella's Father, King Charles, headed straight towards a trap?! Find out next time!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

-Estella-

I made my way through a rough mountain trail on horse back; dressed in my father's Estellian armor and helmet.

Alice had played her roll perfectly. Not only did she help me sneak into Charlie's room without the guards noticing, but she also somehow managed to charm the guards by the gates long enough for me to sneak through. With a horse.

That was three days ago, now I was wondering when my father and his troops would catch up with me. Since I was on horse back and didn't have an entire army behind me and I took a risky short cut up the side of the mountain, I figured that I was at least a day ahead of them.

However, I was considerable glad that they had not made it this far. This particular mountain path was extremely narrow and just screamed ambush.

I made my way out further, hoping the path would widen somewhere ahead.

Finally, I turned a corned and made it to an opening. My jaw dropped as I took in what I found.

There was an entire army camped out in the huge open space.

And it was not my father's

-Stravos-

"Eddie!!!" Emmett's voice was annoyingly high and whinny in my ear.

"WHAT is it Emmett?" I said as …patiently as I could while glaring down some troops smirking near by. They soon stopped when they saw me.

"Could you please give me some of your food?"

"Why?"

"Cause I ate all mine."

"Will you stop calling me Eddie?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's make a negotiation that is even on both ends shall we?"

"Sorry Emmett. No Eddie or no meat, take it or leave it."

"Fine Fine!!! Just gimme the dammed meat!"

I sighed and gave him the last of my food. At least he will NEVER call me-

"Thanks Eddie!!!"

"EMMETT!!!!!"

"What? We never shook on it!" He smiled at me with an impish grin on his face. I wanted so bad to smack it off him, but the sound of horse's hooves distracted me.

I looked up in time to see a rider, dressed in extravagant Estellian armor atop a jet black horse.

The rider stopped abruptly in front of us. Then quickly turned his horse around and ran in the opposite direction.

My mind went straight into battle mode.

"That's the Estellian King!!! Follow him!" I yelled.

I jumped on my own horse as Jasper and Emmett did the same. The rest of the army followed behind us as we raced after King Charles.

Even though he had a head start, we were soon on his tail.

The king made a sharp left turn down a short trail. I smiled to myself, that passage lead straight to a dead end.

I let Jasper catch up with me, grabbed his bow and arrow off the side of his horse, and shot an arrow straight into the Kings right shoulder. I saw him arch down over his horse but otherwise he kept on going. I sighed in frustration. I was aiming for his heart.

Finally, the king stopped as he came face to face with the stone wall ahead, but quickly jumped off his horse and armed himself with his sword.

Surprise took over me. He was truly a king if he was willing to fight to the death. I wondered if there was any way to settle things peacefully.

I dismounted with my sword, Jasper with his bow and arrow, and Emmett with his war ax. I told the troops to stay back.

"King Charles," I said loudly, "We are willing to take you in peacefully. Will you comply?"

He shook his head fiercely, his helmet moving a bit too freely around his head, and launched at me.

Our swords clashed loudly together as we fought.

He was very agile and had strong quick movements, but they were marred and a little sluggish from his shoulder wound.

Our swords connected again as we pushed against each other trying to gain the others footing.

To be honest I was holding back. He was weak, and I admired his brave heart, but I was also ready to end this war. My feelings for that were much stronger than saving an Estellian King.

I shoved against him, but he used the distance I had created to launch forward and slash me in the side.

I winced, but luckily it wasn't too deep.

I was about to move forward and attack but stopped when the King tripped over his own feet, and his already loose helmet went flying off, revealing a head of long, beautiful mahogany hair wisped around an equally beautiful face.

That was no Estellian king.

The girl, no more than seventeen, disregarded her helmet and quickly got up, grabbed her sword, and resumed her fighting stance; ignoring our baffled expressions.

"Fight!" She yelled at me, but swayed a little in her spot.

I stared a moment longer, but shook my head and began to question her, completely entranced.

"Who are you?" I asked, careful to keep my sword ready incase of an attack.

She straightened slightly and tilted her chin up.

"I am Bella Swan, King Charles's daughter." She said proudly, almost arrogant. "And I shall kill you to end this war." There was utter malice in her voice as she said this.

We watched as she slumped on the ground. To weak to hold her ground any longer.

Great. Someone else after my life. Just what I need. Now the question was: what do we do with her?

**~XXX~**

**~~Review Please~~**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

-Estella-

I could feel someone lifting my sore body up onto a horse, and laying me on my stomach.

What was happening?

How the hell did I get myself in this situation?

"You got her pretty good." I heard a deep voice comment to my right, "It's going to take some time to get that arrow out."

"I know." A second, velvety voice said stiffly.

"It probably hit her bone too…" The deep voice commented again.

"I KNOW." The velvet voice said angrily.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What will mother say when she hears you've shot a girl, right in the…."

"EMMETT!" The velvet voice yelled.

Emmett? The Stravian _Prince_ Emmett?

"Emmett, if you badger him any longer, he'll die of stress induced complications to his heart." A strong voice said to my left.

"Jasper, I think that if that were the case, it would have happened by now."

_Prince_ Jasper!

"Right Eddie?"

…Oh geez.

"Emmett, I swear, one day, I'll come after you in your sleep." The velvet voice said from directly behind me.

I was riding stomach down, defenseless , with an arrow in my back, directly in front of Edward. _Edward the Horrible_ Edward.

My shock from the realization made me flinch. And in turn, the arrow in my shoulder began to smart. Fiercely.

"AHHH!"

"Oh, shit! She's up!"

"Emmett! Would you shut up?" I heard Edward the Horrible say quickly, "Princess Bella? You have to stop moving, it would be better for your health if…"

"What the hell would _you_ know about my health?" I snapped as I tried to sit up straight.

"What?" He asked, sounding bewildered.

"_You're_ the one who put the arrow in my back in the first place!" I all but yelled at him. Honestly, why did he sound so confused? Did he think that I would wake up from unconsciousness and say, 'Oh! Hello there! So you're the one who put this steel point arrow in my back? Well, when it's convenient for you, could we please stop somewhere and take it out? It's starting to tingle a little.' Jerk of a Prince was probably thinking of just leaving it in to…

"Listen, I'm sorry I thought you were your father and…"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw my face. Of course I knew that he thought I was my father. But him saying that made me realize that it _could_ have been my father. And by now, my father would have been dead.

That was it. I couldn't be near him anymore.

In one swift, and extremely painful movement, I twisted around so that I was facing the Jerk Prince and looked him straight in the face.

I had to try and force my eyes not to bulge. He was beautiful.

His fine chiseled chin, strong square features, with contrasting soft green eyes took my breath awa…

Hold on.

What was I thinking! Was I seriously about to fall for the man who had killed _thousands_ of my people? Let me just do what I turned around to do. And that was to get him off of this horse.

"Hey, what are you… HEY! STOP!" The Jerk Prince said as I began to punch and slap his face. Mostly punch.

"GEEZ WOMAN! What are you doing?" He yelled as he got a hold of my hands and pushed them down between us.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled furiously at him.

"Why? We are trying to get you to safety and treat your wound!"

"Yeah right! I bet the other Princes had to beg you not to kill me!" Really I didn't like giving a good name to any Stravian, but I was pretty sure _someone_ had to ask him, plead with him, to not chop off my head. Jerk Stravian Prince!

"You little…"

"Edward! Common! That's no way to talk to a woman!" Emmett said loudly, interrupting our fight, "I'm so sorry Ms. Bella… My brother can be a little harsh sometimes." He said as he released my hand from my captor and kissed it.

Hmm. Well, at least I know of _one_ kind Stravian prin…

"Please, let me also apologize on behalf of my brother. It was out of place for him to raise his voice to a lady." Price Jasper said with a small bow.

"And to a Princess no doubt." Emmett said with a shake of his head, "Oh dear, what will mother say…"

Well, I guess two out of three isn't bad…

I looked back at the Jerk Prince, and was pleased to find his jaw had dropped.

"Yes, well, thank you for your apologies. " I said as I looked back to the two… domesticated Princes. Honestly, where was the Jerk behind me when manners were being taught?

I looked up ahead to find that we were nearing the clearing, and realized from the setting sun that my father's army was almost a day's away from the Stravian ambush. Headed by Edward the Horrible…

Something Must be done.

As we pulled into the Stravian camp, I wondered how I was to fool the three most cunning military leaders of the Stravian army.


End file.
